phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
Gymnitos
|Class = Fighter |Parent Class = Fighter, Soulknife |rules = Pathfinder |source = Advanced Player's Guide }} While Alexander used the Phalanx, he used 'gymnitai '(Ancient Greek γυμνίται, singular γυμνίτης, literally “bare, naked”) to be light auxillaries in his armies. Gymnitai are still used in Phaeselian Phalanx formations as well as throughout the other Alexandrian kingdoms. Most Gymnitai are soulknives and fight absolutely naked or nearly naked. They were the lightest part of the psiloi. Two archetypes come close to representing the Gymnitos. They are the mobile fighter and the nimble blade. Game Stats (Mobile Fighter) Agility (Ex) At 2nd level, a mobile fighter gains a +1 bonus on saving throws made against effects that cause him to become paralyzed, slowed, or entangled. This bonus increases by +1 for every four levels beyond 2nd. This ability replaces bravery. Leaping Attack (Ex) At 5th level, when a mobile fighter moves at least 5 feet prior to attacking, he gains a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls. This bonus increases by +1 for every four levels beyond 5th. This ability replaces weapon training 1, 2, 3, and 4. Rapid Attack (Ex) At 11th level, a mobile fighter can combine a full-attack action with a single move. He must forgo the attack at his highest bonus but may take the remaining attacks at any point during his movement. This movement provokes attacks of opportunity as normal. This ability replaces armor training 3. Fleet Footed (Ex) At 15th level, the mobile fighter’s speed increases by 10 feet. He can take 10 on Acrobatics checks even while distracted or threatened, and can take 20 on an Acrobatics check once per day for every five fighter levels he possesses. This ability replaces armor training 4. Whirlwind Blitz (Ex) At 20th level, a mobile fighter can make a full-attack action as astandard action. He may also use the Whirlwind Attack feat as astandard action. This ability replaces weapon mastery. Game Stats (Nimble Blade) Raw power is not the only way to overcome enemies in melee, and nimble blades are the proof of that. These soulknives value finesse instead of power to make deadly melee attacks. Weapon Finesse A nimble blade gains the Weapon Finesse feat as a bonus feat at 1st level. This replaces the bonus feat normally gained at 1st level. Mind Blade Finesse A 1st level nimble blade gains the Mind Blade Finesse blade skill. This replaces proficiency with shields and medium armor. Piranha Strike A 2nd level nimble blade gains the Piranha Strike feat as a bonus feat. This replaces the blade skill normally gained at 2nd level. Agile Blade A nimble blade of 7th level treats her mind blade as if it had the agile weapon special ability. This does not count toward the nimble blade's mind blade's enhancement bonus. This replaces the mind blade enhancement increase gained at 7th level. Adaptive Form Once a nimble blade has reached 10th level, she has learned how to rapidly alter her use of the mind blade to adapt to any particular situation. As an immediate action and by expending psionic focus, the nimble blade can select any one blade skill whose requirements she meets and be treated as having that blade skill. The effect of the blade skill selected lasts until she expends her psionic focus as an immediate action to change it. This replaces the blade skill normally gained at 10th level. References Videos Section 15: Copyright Notice - Advanced Player's Guide Advanced Player's Guide. Copyright 2010, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn. Psionics Expanded: Advanced Psionics Guide. Copyright 2011, Dreamscarred Press; Authors: Jeremy Smith and Andreas Rönnqvist. Ultimate Psionics, © 2013, Dreamscarred Press. Authors: Jeremy Smith and Andreas Rönnqvist. Category:Hellene Units Category:Hellene Military Units Category:Classes Category:Fighter Category:Archetypes Category:Psionic